Kannas Mirror, Bring Forth Yume
by Shel Death By Spork
Summary: This story is currently under construction. In other words, I'm making it better! Look for the updated version after I'm done with Resurrection
1. Narakus Plan

Its dark out. The only light is coming from the small hut in Kaedes village where everyone is staying.

"Miroku wait, are you telling us that instead of Naraku getting stronger, Kagura and Kanna are?"

Sango, Miroku and Kagome and InuYasha are sitting in a small circle while Miroku is explaining something.

"Exactly. You saw how Kagura's wind decreased the power of InuYasha's Wind Scar." Miroku tells them. Sango and Kagome listen intently while InuYasha looks kind of bored and disgusted at this. "But what about Kanna? How can you tell that _her _power as increased?" Kagome looks a little uncomfortable at asking this.

InuYasha looks at her. "She deflected your arrow. She hasn't been able to do that before."

Miroku nods. "InuYasha is right. Better watch out Kagome, Kanna can really hurt us now."

Kagome still looks uncomfortable.

High in the mountain region, Naraku has planted a new castle for his hideout. Kanna's mirror is shaking and glowing a strange bluish-green. "Can you do it Kanna?" Kagura is standing over Kanna while Naraku sits by watching. "If she can't do it Kagura—'' He warns. Kagura shakes her head.

"She can do it." Kagura assures him. Kanna's mirror shakes more violently and she holds it out away from her. Kagura takes a step back. Her mirror glows brightly forcing Kagura and Naraku to blink. Where the bright bluish-green light was surrounding the mirror is now replaced with a six-year-old girl standing in front of it. Naraku shifts uncomfortably.

"This girl—she resembles Kagome in many ways." Kagura nods. _This girl—my only intention was for her to resemble Kagome and pose as her daughter. But she may _be _her daughter after all… _Kagura thinks.

Naraku seems pleased. "Very good Kagura. And Kanna. This girl will work perfectly."

The girl looks around. "Where am I? Where my mommy? Mommy?!" The girl starts to panic. Naraku looks a little surprised. "Kagura, what is this girls name?"

"Yume."

Yume looks up. "What? Who are you? My head is killing me. I can't remember stuff." Yume rubs her head. "Yume, do you remember who your mother is and whats he looks like?" Naraku asks her. Kanna shows a reflection of what is going on between Kagome and the others now. Yume jumps up. "That's her! Mommy!"

Naraku stares daggers at Kagura. "Kagura…" Kagura takes a step back again. Naraku laughs evilly. "Very good. You did better than what was expected of you." Kagura relaxes.

Naraku turns his attention to Yume. "Yume, Kagura will take you away from here. Then go find you mother." Yume looks at Kagura. Kagura nods. _This should go well…_


	2. InuYasha's Shock

"Boys! Calm down!"

Miroku and Shippo helplessly watch as Sango tries to separate Kouga and InuYasha. Miroku taps his food bowl. "Give it up Sango. Only Kagome can stop those two from fighting."

"But only when I can actually **stand **you!" InuYasha yells at Kouga.

"Your one to talk! I only came here dog-boy 'cause I thought Kagome would be here!"

"Well she ain't here Kouga so go home!"

Shippo looks up from one of his candies. "That reminds me, InuYasha. It's been three days, shouldn't Kagome be back by now?"

Kouga looks at him funny. "Back from where?" InuYasha pushes him aside and walks by him. "Not important. C'mon Shippo, let's go." Shippo eats the rest of his candy and jumps on InuYasha's shoulder. "Buh-bye Kouga!" Shippo yells mockingly. Kouga watches still confused and turns to Sango and Miroku. "What's he talking about?"

Sango shakes her head. "I'm not explaining it."

Kagome throws her bag over the rim of the well and pulls herself over. Instead of her regular school outfit she's wearing those priestess clothes like Kikyou-san.

"I really hope that InuYasha and the others don't say anything. I can't believe Souta forgot to put my clothes in the dryer."

"Hey Kagome!"

Shippo jumps off InuYasha's shoulder and runs to Kagome and jumps into her arms. "Kagome your back! But, why are you wearing those clothes. Kagome smiles weakly. "Well—" She looks up. InuYasha doesn't look very happy. She picks up her bag. "Before you say a thing InuYasha…"

He cuts her off. "That bastard Kouga is looking for you." Kagome looks surprised. "Kouga's here?"

"Been bugging the hell out of me."

Shippo nods. "And me!"

Kagome sighs. "Fine. I'll go talk to him." Shippo follows her. "InuYasha, are you coming?"

InuYasha shakes his head. "No, Kagura is here." Kagome stops. "Kagura?"

"She's close. Go back to the village Kagome. Take Shippo too." Kagome drops her bag.

"'Kay. Oh and InuYasha?"

InuYasha starts to unsheathe his sword. "What?"

Kagome picks up her bag again. "Don't kill her unless I'm around. Kagura is mine." Shippo stops and stares. "Ohh."

InuYasha nods nervously. "O-O-Okay."

Kagome stomps off towards the village leaving Shippo crawling after her and InuYasha stunned…and a little scared.

Kagura and Yume are floating close by the well on her feather. "He's close, get ready." Kagura takes out her fan. Yume looks down. "He who? Who are you talking about? Are you talking about that demon?" Kagura rolls her eyes in disgust. "You talk to much for a human."

Yume blushes. "Sorry. I don't mean too."

"Well keep it down."

Kagura looks down. InuYasha comes running toward them and stops.

"Thanks for saving me the trouble of finding you, Kagura!" Yume looks down.

"Hmm? Who's the brat? Another one of you reincarnations?" InuYasha asks.

Kagura shakes her head. And tips the feather slightly that Yume falls off and hits the ground.

InuYasha looks disgusted again. "What was that for?"

Yume gets up like nothing happened.. "Hey! You pushed me!"

Both Kagura and InuYasha ignore her. "Kanna brought her 15 years from the future by passage of her mirror."

InuYasha shrugs. "So why bring her here?"

Kagura looks around and whispers, "She can tell you where Naraku is hiding. I would myself but I'm under watch."

InuYasha looks around as well. "You really want Naraku to die."

Kagura nods and flies off. "InuYasha sheaths the Tetsusaiga and turns to Yume.

"So kid…you came from Kanna's mirror?" _Miroku was right. Kanna and Kagura _are _getting stronger. _"Kid?"

Yume looks up at him. InuYasha stops and stares at her. _She-She looks-just like Kagome!_

Yume gets up and brushes herself off. "Yep I am Yume. And—" She starts to cry. InuYasha realizes he's been holding his breath and lets go. "'And'?"

Yume bursts into tears. "Oh! I want my mommy!"

InuYasha's face goes completely red and he steps back. _She couldn't mean—she couldn't be—the who?_

Yume rubs her eyes. InuYasha sighs and can't leave her. _She looks too much like Kagome. I guess I have to help._

InuYasha sighs an annoying sigh. "Do you know where she might live?" Yume looks at him funny.

Oh yeah. Kagura said she's from the future. She might not know what her mom looks like 15 years younger.

"Yes. I know this place. It's a little different but—I know where the village is. It's close by."

InuYasha starts to panic a little. "W-Would you recognize her now?"

Yume nods. "Uh huh! I know my mommy anywhere! Even if she does look a little different. I don't know. When Kanna sent me here I forgot some things like—um…" Yume stands there for a minute and thinks. "Um…this is kind of embarrassing but I forgot who my father is."

InuYasha is still completely red. "A-And?"

"I forget some things that I used to do with her. And—I forget a lot of things about my dad. But worst of all…I forget my mommy's name."

InuYasha sighs. "Fine. Follow me." InuYasha turns around and heads straight for Kaede's village. Yume is right behind him.


	3. Breathtaking

InuYasha and Yume have passed the well. They're still on their way to the village. Yume has been asking questions nonstop and InuYasha hasn't bothered to answer any of them.

When they enter the village Yume gets excited. "I remember this!" InuYasha shrugs. "Okay, you recognize any one?" Yume looks around and rubs her head. "No. Not one of these people."

InuYasha sighs. _I have no choice. I may not even be right. Who knows?_

InuYasha starts towards the hut Kagome and the others are in. Yume follows. "So, you know where my mom is right?"

"I really don't know."

"So, where are you going?"

"I have an idea."

"I thought you said you didn't know where she was."

"Do you ever stop talking?!"

Yume stops and giggles. "Sorry, I can't help it. When I get nervous or excited I talk a lot. Sometimes it gets me into trouble. But my mommy says I take after her."

InuYasha stops in front of the door to the hut. "You—um, you stay here. I'll be right back."

Yume nods. InuYasha takes one more look at her, shakes his head, and walks in.

Kagome and Kouga are talking about something and Sango is yelling at Miroku. Kagome looks up and her face brightens. "InuYasha! Did you find Kagura?"

InuYasha nods. "She got away though."

Everyone stops talking. Kouga laughs. "You let her get away? No, she got passed you? You let her get passed. Ha!" Kagome elbows him in the shoulder. "Be quiet."

"I did not let her get away Kouga! And how come your still here?"

Kouga shrugs and just smiles. "Kagome wanted me to stay." Kagome sighs. "I thought it would be a good idea for you to stay incase Kagura attacks."

InuYasha changes the subject. "Miroku, you were right. It turns out Kanna summoned a girl 15 years from the future as apart of some plan of Kagura's."

Miroku nods. "Where is the girl?"

InuYasha scratches the back of his head. "Well—that's just it—"

Everyone looks at him. "What's it?" Kagome gets up. InuYasha beckons at someone through the door. Yume comes in. She's a little pink in the face and is acting really shy. Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Shippo look at Yume then look at Kagome and back. Kagome just stands there staring back at Yume. Yume looks up at Kagome. InuYasha holds his breath and waits for Yume to say something. Yume takes a step forward.


	4. I Am Not Your Mother!

(Hello everyone who reads this! I may have failed to mention what Yume looks like besides she looks like Kagome. So I'll clear that up right now! She has long black hair much like Kagome's; same eyes only a lil bigger to give her that cute-and-adorable-kid look. She has on a light blue kimono and over that a small dark blue robe and tied around over her robe and Kimono is a thick piece of red cloth. She's very cute! ♥ That's all!)

Kagome doesn't move or say anything. Kouga looks from Yume to Kagome noticing the strong resemblance. Sango and Miroku look confused.

"Aw, she's cute." Shippo says softly.

Yume takes a good look at Kagome and gasps excitedly. Kagome falls to her knees not taking her eyes off of the girl.

Yume looks very happy and InuYasha looks very worried what's about to happen next.

"M-Mommy!" Yume says happily. Kagome looks like she's about to faint. Kouga and InuYasha go a very deep red in the face and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo's mouths drop open.

Kagome is frozen to the spot. "M-Me?"

Yume nods happily. "Mommy!" She starts to cry. "I was so scared!" Yume runs to Kagome and hugs her. Kagome still isn't moving but manages a weak hug back. InuYasha leans against the wall for support and Kouga sits back down. Shippo crawls towards Yume and Kagome. Yume backs away from Kagome and looks at Shippo. He examines Kagome and Yume then takes a quick look at InuYasha and Kouga and shrugs.

"Got me. Yume looks a lot like Kagome but doesn't resemble either one of you two."

Kouga glares at Shippo and InuYasha makes a nervous noise. Kagome stands up quickly and grabs Yume's hand. She, like InuYasha and Kouga, is blushing and heads for the door with Yume behind her. "L-Look guys. I think I should take Yume and um…well, leave." And with that both the girls took off.

Kouga glares at Shippo. "Good one."

Shippo shrugs. "What'd I do?"

"You made a huge mistake." Kouga stands up. "Yume has a small **resemblance** of **me**." He says quietly. Sango and Miroku back up against the wall. "Uh oh."

InuYasha gets up in Kouga's face. "Are you nuts?! She looks nothing like you!!"

Kouga nods. "Yes she does! She sure as heck doesn't look like you!"

"Yea, and she looks soo much like you Kouga." InuYasha says sarcastically.

"I'm glad you noticed."

"Err, that was sarcasm!"

"Not to me!"

Sango and Miroku sit quietly watching back and forth as the two continued to insult each other.

Shippo taps at the floor looking bored but thoughtful. He suddenly gets up. "Kouga, even if Yume _yours—"_

InuYasha growls at him. "And she's not."

"—Yume would be a half demon but she's human. Well---she does have a little bit of demon in her. But it's very faint."

InuYasha remembers when Kagura pushed Yume out of the air and she got up like nothing happened. "So," Shippo continues. "I'm going with InuYasha on this one. She isn't yours Kouga." Kouga doesn't seem too happy about this. "So? I can change that." And he leaves. InuYasha looks annoyed and goes after him. Shippo looks at Miroku. "Do you have any idea what just happened?"

"Not a clue."

Yume is busy picking little white flowers. Kagome is close by hugging her knees and looking very scared. _Only 15 years. _I'm _only 15. All of this is so scary. And I can't talk to InuYasha about it; he's too busy fighting with Kouga. And how can I talk to Sango about it, or Miroku? I bet I can talk to Kouga about it._

"Mommy?"

Kagome looks up. Yume has a whole bunch of pink and white flowers in her hands. "Look what I picked." Kagome smiles a little. "They're pretty." Yume looks a little sad. "Um…do you want them?" Kagome looks like she's about to cry. "For me? You picked those for me?"

"Um, uh huh. You seemed a little sad so I wanted to make you happy again. You don't look different at all."

Kagome seems confused about that last part. "Oh? …Oh, I see."

"Are you sad still?"

"No, no, not really."

Yume looks around suddenly. "I hear something." She looks over at the bushes and they move a little. Kagome looks up. "What's wrong?" Yume puts down the flowers and takes a few steps closer to the bushes. The wind picks up. Kagome stands up. Yume parts the bushes and Kagura comes out and takes hold of her.

"Kagura! Let her go!"

Kagura wraps her around Yume's neck. "It's almost sunset. Why aren't you at the castle yet? Or at least closer to it?" Kagome pulls out her bow and reaches for an arrow.

Kagura tightens her grip. "Don't even think about it. I have no interest I harming her. I gave her an order; she should follow it. Or else…"

Kagome drops her arrow. "Let her go Kagura!"

Kagura lets go and throws her to the side. "I'll let her go, today. But if she doesn't follow her order, I'll kill her." The wind picks up and Kagura disappears.

Kagome throws down her bow and by instinct, runs to Yume. "Yume! Yume, are you o.k?"

Yume is crying. She picks herself up. "I'm sorry. I forgot. I cant do it though!"

Kagome kneels beside her. "Do what? What's Kagura talking about?" Yume shakes her head. "I don't remember. No wait, yes I do." Kagome shakes her head nervously.

"I don't believe this."

"Believe what?"

"I'm sorry…but there's just no way. I wasn't meant to stay here. I don't belong here!"

"Mommy?" Yume questions.

From the bushes where Kagura was, InuYasha and Kouga listen carefully.

InuYasha ducks. "What's she talking about?"

"Shh. Quiet!"

Yume wipes the tears away from her eyes. "W-What?"

Kagome stands back up, furious. "I don't believe Kagura, or InuYasha, or you, or anybody else! You're _not _my daughter! You're not!"

Yume looks confused and upset. "Mommy…"

"Stop calling me that!!"

From the bushes, Kouga and InuYasha look on helplessly. Kouga ducks down again. "Kagome is pretty upset." InuYasha nods. "Yeah she is."

Kagome's face is tear stained and angry. Yume is confused and sad. "I don't understand."

"Look, Yume, I don't know where or who your mom is. But she's not me! You said yourself you don't remember much. How do you even know that _I'm _your mother?!" Kagome yells. Tears well up in Yume's eyes. "I do remember stuff. I do. It just hurts. I remembered the village, I remember the Sacred Tree. I—"

Kagome cuts her off. "Anyone can know about this place. I need to leave." Kagome picks up her bow and arrow and arrow and starts to go back to the hut. Yume starts after her but stops. "…Mo—" Kagome keeps walking. "I am not your mother!" she shrieks.

Yume stands there and clutches her chest where her heart is. She watches Kagome walks off until she can't see her and sits down, sad, lonely, but mostly confused. InuYasha and Kouga come out of hiding but Yume doesn't look up. Both boys look as confused as Yume but nowhere nearly as sad. "Look, Kouga. You talk to the girl. I'll go find Kagome." Kouga grabs a piece of InuYasha's hair. InuYasha growls at him. "Yea right, dog-boy, _you _stay here._ I'll _take care of Kagome."

InuYasha growls again. _No way can I let Kouga talk to her._ "Fine. But I thought you wanted Yume on your good side, Kouga."

Kouga let's go of InuYasha's hair. "Huh?"

InuYasha snickers. "You know. You wanted to prove that Kagome was yours—" InuYasha makes a disgusted face. "—So prove it." Kouga crosses his arms. "Okay, I will." Kouga jumps over the bushes and heads for Yume. InuYasha holds his sleeve up to his mouth to keep from laughing. _He's more stupid than he looks!_


	5. Confused Darkness

The hut is surrounded in lonely darkness. The sky is too dark and cloudy to have any stars or even let the moonlight show through. Inside the hut is even more darkness. Kagome is sitting inside hugging her knees close to her. _I can't believe I yelled at her._

_Kagome shakes her head nervously. "I don't believe this."_

"_Believe what?"_

"_I'm sorry…but there's just no way. I wasn't meant to stay here. I don't belong here!"_

"_Mommy?" Yume questions._

_Yume wipes the tears away from her eyes. "W-What?"_

_Kagome stands back up, furious. "I don't believe Kagura, or InuYasha, or you, or anybody else! You're not my daughter! You're not!"_

_Yume looks confused and upset. "Mommy…"_

"_Stop calling me that!!"_

_From the bushes, Kouga and InuYasha look on helplessly. Kouga ducks down again. "Kagome is pretty upset." InuYasha nods. "Yeah she is."_

_Kagome's face is tear stained and angry. Yume is confused and sad. "I don't understand."_

"Look, Yume, I don't know where or who your mom is. But she's not me! You said yourself you don't remember much. How do you even know that I'm your mother?!" Kagome yells. Tears well up in Yume's eyes.

Kagome sighs. _I can't get a break. First I get Souta deathly sick and now Kagura wants to use some girl for Naraku's plan? And pose her as my daughter?! _

"This isn't happening to me." Kagome says quietly out loud. Sango and Shippo are asleep in the other side of the hut. Miroku is asleep in the corer away from Sango and Kagome's empty sheets. Kagome turns her head and looks up at InuYasha across from her. He's asleep too. Next to him Kouga is sound asleep with Yume right next to him. Kagome buries her face in her arms. "Am I the only one who is freaked about this?"

"Would you keep it down?"

Kagome looks up to see who's talking. InuYasha rubs his eyes sleepily.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Not really."

Kagome shrugs. An eerie silence fell over the hut. Kagome refused to let her eyes close although she was begging for some sleep. InuYasha stayed awake until he felt tired again. But Kagome's voice broke through his sleep again. "What do I do?"

InuYasha yawns. "'Bout what?"

"Kouga tried to talk to Yume but I don't think he got through."

InuYasha yawns again. "Normal." InuYasha closes his eyes. "Stupid wolf doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

Kagome shrugs again. "Guess so."

InuYasha looks up again. _She guesses so? What's that mean?_

Kagome gives in to her refusal of sleepiness and closes her eyes.

"You think Naraku is doing this to you on purpose?"

Another shrug and a quick muffled "Hmm." escaped Kagome. "Sango said you were looking for me earlier."

InuYasha nods. "Where were you?"

"I wanted to go back home. I thought if I did and someone noticed I'd just say I home to change. Decided not to I guess."

InuYasha looks down away from Kagome. _Is she that scared?_

"Naraku shouldn't have to make you suffer like this. Or the girl. Next time I see that bastard, he's dead." InuYasha tightens his grip on the Tetsusaiga.

Kagome doesn't reply at first. Finally she whispered a "Thank you." And fell silent again.

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

Kagome looks up for the first time since she and InuYasha started talking. She had tears in her eyes and looked very pale. InuYasha lost grip on the sword and it fell to the side and clattered on the ground. They both froze afraid that would wake someone up. When nobody said anything for a while InuYasha picked up the sword and laid it down next to him.

Kagome didn't say anything or do anything but stare at the floor and sob softly.

"Kagome, you ok?"

Kagome doesn't reply.

"You alright, Kagome?"

Kagome didn't say anything again. "No. I'm so tired but I'm afraid to even close my eyes for a second. What if Kagura kills her overnight? I can't let that happen. I already feel bad about yelling at her. She didn't even try to defend herself."

"She knows. It's instinct. At least that's what Sango and Miroku told me."

Kagome peered out the window to gaze at total darkness. "I can't believe it isn't morning yet."

"You've probably been up all night."

Kagome looks him straight in the eye but at he last second, he looks away. Kagome shrugs again and looks down. _He still can't look me in the eye. _She buries her face again and closes her eyes. InuYasha thinks about going back to sleep but Kagome says something to get his attention.

"Out of all this madness, who can I trust? Who's gonna help me? Who's going to help Yume and get her back to her time? She probably hates me I yelled at her so much. I can't do it. It's just too much pressure. After what you've told me and what Yume has said, I don't think I can do it. I can't even go to sleep."

Kagome thinks about what all she just said and wishes she didn't say it out loud. After what seemed like hours but was only seconds she heard something next to her that scared her. She looked up quickly and InuYasha sits down next to her.

"InuYasha?"

"I've been asleep most of the night. You get some sleep and I'll watch over the brat and watch _out _for the witch."

Kagome nods gratefully and buries her face once again and in seconds is asleep.


	6. Explanation

Kagome awoke the next morning on her side and the hut deserted. She looked around groggily for anyone but she was the only one there. Kagome got up and stepped out blinded by the sudden sunlight. The whole village seemed deserted. Except for a few people around. But no sign of InuYasha or the others. Her first thought was where Yume was. She really needed to talk to her.

Not far away from where she was with Yume yesterday; she found her with Shippo and Kirara. Kagome thought of confronting her right there but shook her head and began to turn back.

"Kagome."

Kagome turned around to see who was calling her. Shippo is facing her. Yume steps back. Kagome walks up to them and Kirara mews at her. "Shippo where is everyone?"

"Sango and Miroku are around here somewhere but InuYasha and Kouga went off a while ago."

Kagome winced. "Uh…. oh. Did they start fighting again?"

"No they didn't sound upset. I think they went to go find Kagura."

Kagome nodded. "I see. When did they leave?"

Yume spoke p this time. "A while ago." Seeing Yume looking so heartbroken and upset brought back the fight they had yesterday, and Kagome shook her head making it all go away.

"Yume, I need to talk to you."

Yume pulled at her waist tie as to decide whether to talk to Kagome or not. "Okay."

"Hurry up puppy, I don't have all day!" Kouga is high up in a tree with an impatient look on his face. InuYasha is a few feet behind.

"Shut up Kouga. I don't have shards in my legs like you do."

"What a shame. Now hurry it up!" Kouga leaps from the tree and to the ground. A sudden darkness of clouds makes him stop running giving InuYasha time to catch up. "Now what?"

"Do you ever shut up? Now quiet. It could be Kagura." Kouga hissed. "If it's Kagura, I'm gonna kill her."

"You can't do that yet, Kouga. Damn you're dense."

A gust of wind and Kagura with Kanna appeared a few feet behind them. Both boys whipped around to face her.

"Yo." Kagura hissed her greeting.

"Yo yourself." InuYasha quickly unsheathed the Tetsusaiga.

Kouga sneered at Kagura. "And to what do we owe this unpleasant visit Kagura?"

"How can you be so close to the hidden castle and not have the girl with you?"

"Well if it's so hidden, how can we get so close Kagura?" InuYasha sneers.

"The girl has an order to carry out. And if she does not fulfill it, not only will she suffer but her mother as well."

InuYasha and Kouga didn't take too well to that and gave Kagura a dirty look.

"Hey Kagura, why do you want us to get rid of Naraku so badly huh?" Kouga yells the question at her. Kagura raises her silk fan and opens it with a swift flick of her fingers. "Listen to me very carefully boys. Yume was not supposed to be Kagome's real daughter but just to pose as her."

"You witch!" InuYasha yells.

Kagura raises her silk fan again. "Hush InuYasha, I'm not done. As I said she wasn't supposed to be her daughter, yet she is."

Kagura has Kouga and InuYasha's attention now. "So she's the real thing?"

"Very good, Kouga. She was supposed to lure you to the castle so you could finish Naraku off. I would myself but I would be killed before I could make my move. You must tell Yume to bring you to the castle. If you don't get her here soon, the girl will die."

InuYasha growls at her. "Yeah right. I won't let you kill her."

"It won't be my doing. Every time she remembers something, it kills her inside. Naraku set that up just for you two. So you better do it before she remembers something big. Like her father." Kagura closes her silk fan and stuffs it inside her waist tie. "I'm done here." The wind picks up and yet again Kagura disappears.

InuYasha angrily sheathes the Tetsusaiga. "She got away again."

"At least we know…Yume is in more danger than we realized."

"If we do kill Naraku, Yume will live. She won't have Naraku on her back. …Kind of like…"

InuYasha trails off leaving Kouga to pick up. "Kagura. Kagura wants us to destroy Naraku for her."

"And once we do, she's next."


	7. Mother To Daughter

Kagome makes sure Yume is still following her and keeps going, parting tree branches and pushing away leaves.

"Um, Mo—I mean…"

"It's ok."

Yume stops and a tree branch flings back and hits her on the head. "Ouch!"

"Careful. It's not much farther."

"Where are we going?"

"Do you know where the Bone Eaters Well is?"

Yume jumps over a fallen tree and follows Kagome into a clearing. "A well you say?"

Kagome nods. "Maybe you can remember something about it."

Yume nods and follows Kagome to an old rotten wooded well. "Is that the well?"

Kagome nods nervously. "Does it seem familiar to you?"

Yume peers down the well searching for the bottom. When she can't find it she leans in closer and slips. As another one of her reflexes, Kagome grabs the back of Yume's kimono robe and pulls her back. Yume doesn't bother to get back up but just sits there, Kagome still holding the back of her kimono. "My fault. Again."

Yume tries to get back up but Kagome stops her and hugs her gently. Yume tries to stop the tears from finding their way into her eyes but they get there anyway and fall down her face. The top of the little girls black hair is wet and matted down with Kagome's tears.

"I was wrong. I was totally wrong and then I take my anger out on you. I'm scared. I'm just scared." Kagome sobs.

Yume turns around and tightly hugs her mother back. "I didn't mean to make you sad."

Kagome shakes her head. "No, it wasn't you. It's—I don't know. But it wasn't you. This isn't your fault but I took it on you anyway." Kagome grabs Yume's shoulders and pulls her away to face her. Kagome looks straight into Yume's tearful eyes and says quietly between sobs, "If you can't forgive I'll understand. But I'm really, really sorry Yume, for yelling at you like I did yesterday. Heh, I'm sorry you had to listen to Kouga too."

"Oh he wasn't so bad. He said some really nice things about you and that you didn't mean it. Hmm! I like him."

Kagome freezes and let tears fall out of her eyes. _Is it Kouga?_

"Yume, from now on, since I know and all, I'm gonna try and be a better mom to you. Okay?"

Yume nods gratefully and hugs her mother again. "I'll try too. Thank you, mommy, I love you."

Kagome replays the last sentence back in her head over and over until she realizes that Yume is still there with her. "You ready to go back?"

"I thought you were going back. Isn't that why you came here to the well?"

Kagome all of the sudden becomes very happy and hugs Yume. "Yeah, that's what I would normally do."

Around night, InuYasha and Kouga returned. Miroku and Shippo were the first to spot them. "InuYasha and Kouga are back. And both of them are alive Miroku." Shippo chirped.

"I wonder if they ran into Kagura…"

Miroku questioned InuYasha and Kouga when they got closer to the village. Both of them explained everything about Kagura and Yume's position. After a while it got really dark and they retreated inside. Sango was asleep in the same place she was last time and Kagome was asleep sitting up, Yume lying on her lap.

Shippo jumps down form Miroku's shoulder. "I still say she's pretty cute."

Kouga picks up Shippo by the tail. "She more than cute, Kagome is the most beautiful girl I've ver seen."

"Actually I was talking about Yume."

InuYasha thinks about killing Kouga but Miroku stops him. "Now, now. Please, be quiet."

"I'll kill him. One more word…"

Miroku taps InuYasha on the shoulder then points to Yume quickly so Kouga doesn't see. InuYasha looks down at the girl. A few seconds pass by and InuYasha hisses at Miroku, "That's not fair. I was mad! I wanted to stay mad!"

Kouga slides down to the floor next to the doorway with Shippo still in his hand. "Naraku will kill Yume if she remembers anything."

Shippo grabs his tail away from Kouga. "What's that supposed to mean?"

InuYasha sits down next to Kagome and explains to Miroku and Shippo. "Naraku set up something special for Yume so that she feels pain when she remembers something. The bigger the memory, the more it hurts."

Miroku nods. "I knew it. It was too easy."

"Hey dog-boy, how come _you_ get to sit next to Kagome?!"

"You had your chance, Kouga." _Besides, you were the one that went to sleep last night while I protected Kagome._

Kouga shakes his head. "Tsh. Shut up. I can protect her just as good as you. And way better!"

"I bet…"

In the middle of the night, InuYasha was woken up by Yume, who murmured something in her sleep. A sheet covered Yume and lying on her side on the floor, but Kagome was gone.

His first instinct was that she went home but she wouldn't have gone home without telling him first. "SO much for protecting her Kouga. Damn wolf…" InuYasha got up and left the hut quickly searching for Kagome by picking up her scent. She was close by.

The only light Kagome really had was the stars and half of the moon. _This is really what I needed. Just somewhere where I can think._

The silence was broken by footsteps behind her. Kagome panicked; she didn't think to bring her bow or any arrows. AS the footsteps got closer, Kagome realized who it was.

"InuYasha?"

"How come your out here?"

Kagome shrugged. "I needed to get out for a while."

InuYasha thought about turning around and going back.

"Come here and sit with me. I've been out here long enough to get lonely."

InuYasha accepted that and dropped the sword and sat down.

Minutes pass before either of them said anything.

"Sorry I didn't tell you I left. All of this is too crazy for me to keep up."

"It's not like I blame your nothin'."

"Hm. I actually tried talking to Sango about this but it felt too weird. I can't talk to Kouga about this…"

"Got that right."

"Yeah…but what about you?"

InuYasha tilted his head up a bit.

"Can I talk to you?"

InuYasha thought about this for a while before answering. "I don't know how much of a help I'll be."

"Ah, but it's a yes…"

InuYasha shrugged. "I guess."

Kagome nodded. "InuYasha…"

"What now?"

Kagome turned red before asking. "Would—it be okay if you stay out here with me?"

"You sure?" _She _wants _me too?_

"Yeah. I'd feel weird going back there now."

_And this doesn't? _"Yea if it'll make you happy."

"Hm. It would, thanks."

_I really don't get this. Yesterday she didn't want anything to do with us. I'm glad Miroku thinks he owns all women 'cause I just don't understand them. _InuYasha sighs. "Lucky me." InuYasha cringes. HE said that out loud. Kagome doesn't say anything. InuYasha looks at her and she's asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. "Kagome?"

She doesn't reply. InuYasha shakes his head. "I really don't understand you. Especially you!" When she doesn't say anything again InuYasha decides he'll say all he needs to say in the morning. "Urgh. This is the second night I won't get any sleep." _O well I guess. At least Kagome can actually sleep without having to worry about anything._

"I really hope someone understands all of this—and can explain it to me."


	8. Inside The Castle

Kagome yawns. "I barely got any sleep last night." Yume yawns form the bicycle basket Kagome was pushing groggily.

"Hurry up, Kagome or we'll leave you behind."

"Shut up, InuYasha. I'm going as fast as I can."

The bake bumped over a rock and the basket cracked open. Yume gasped in surprise and dropped to the ground. "Ooow! Stupid bike!"

Kagome sighed unhappily. "Now I have to get a new basket."

Miroku stopped suddenly and Kirara was hissing at something only she and Miroku could see. Yume helped herself up and sniffed the air. Kagome watched uncomfortably. "What's up with you?"

Yume looked around in disgust. "Kagura."

Kagome kept her self from saying anything. Kouga sniffs the air uncertainly. "Hey she's right."

One again, the wind picked up and the sky darkened and Kagura appeared before them.

"I see, you're obeying my orders."

Kagome steps beside Yume and grabs her bow. "What do you want now?"

"You've made it to the castle. Very good."

The others look at Kagura like she's nuts. Sango raises her Hiraikotsu. "What do you mean?"

"Heh. Dense you are. Beyond me is the barrier. InuYasha, I'll leave you to break it." With that Kagura disappeared.

InuYasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. "Alrihgt, stand back, this barrier is going down."

Kagome kicked her bike aside and took Yume a few steps back. Sango and Miroku took Kirara and Shippo and moved to the side. Kouga remained where he was next to InuYasha. "This I have to see for myself."

"Your funeral Kouga. Stay where you are, I'll bring you down along with this barrier." Kouga took the hint and took half a step back. Yume watched quietly from the safety of behind Kagome.

Demonic air circled around the Tetsusaiga and it glowed red. Kouga took another step back. "Good idea Kouga because this is coming down!"

InuYasha took a quick swift swing of the blade. The demonic air of the Wind Scar burst into the barrier making it glow a shocking light blue. InuYasha is surprised at his own power—or how the Baklauhal is backfiring. In seconds Kirara transformed picking up Miroku and Sango and Shippo. InuYasha quickly sheathed the Tetsusaiga, turned around and grabbed Kagome and Yume and jumped out of the way. Kouga followed. In seconds a huge explosion sounded throughout the area. Sango and Miroku ducked behind Kirara and InuYasha wielded the Tetsusaiga and used it as a barrier to protect him, Kagome and Yume, and (unwillingly) Kouga. When the dust cleared the barrier had penetrated and there stood a huge mountain with a speck at the top; Naraku's Castle.

"We'll meet you at the top." Sango called down from Kirara and flew off.

Kouga stood there utterly confused. "'Meet them up there'? What are they talking about, they think that we'll just run up there." Kouga waits for a response but no one says anything. "Hm?"

"Hey Kouga!" Kouga turns his attention to the speaker. "What?" "WHAT?!"

InuYasha is already about to start up the cliff with Kagome on his back. "Stop talking to your self Kouga and let's go." InuYasha takes a huge jump and starts up the cliff.

"InuYasha, you bastard! Get back here!"

"Ahem."

Kouga looks down. Yume is standing there with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. Kouga sighs. Fine. Let's go." Kouga picks up Yume and runs p the cliff using the power of the two jewel shards in his legs. In seconds he and the girl were with the rest fo them standing on front of Naraku's Castle. Yume wiggled out of Kouga's arms and ran to Kagome. "Mommy? You look upset."

"Hmm. Naraku's gonna pay."

Deep within the castle, Naraku was watching the groups every move by the use of Kanna's mirror. "So they made it. I didn't think they find the barrier this quickly." Naraku hisses angrily. Kagura smiles to herself but turns into a smirk as soon as Naraku looks at her. "How, Kagura?"

Kagura shrugs.

"Ghrr…This leaves me unprepared."

"Now what?" Miroku looks around, horrified at the strong demonic aura.

"We need to find Kanna. Or else Yume will be killed by Naraku if we don't get her to her original time." Kagome explained.

InuYasha nods. "She's right. Look, Kagome, you and Kouga go find Kagura, Sango and Miroku can take care of Naraku and stall him and I'll bring Yume to find Naraku."

Sango and Miroku nod. "Sounds good."

A worried Kagome questions, "Why can't I go find Kanna?"

InuYasha shakes his head sympathetically. "Go get your revenge on Kagura."

Kagome didn't take too well to this but knew InuYasha was right. "Kay. Let's go Kouga."

Both of them headed off to the larger hallway. Kagome stopped suddenly and yells back. "Don't do anything without me, InuYasha." She turned around and ran to catch up with Kouga.

"You're letting Kouga go with Kagome?" Miroku asked, surprised.

"Yep. It might not matter if Kagome is there or not. When that chance comes, we have to get her back, no matter what."

Sango thinks about this and agrees. "Right."

"Good luck InuYasha." Shippo said before Sango and Miroku headed off towards the strongest demonic aura.

"Alright, Yume, let's go." InuYasha head of fin the opposite direction with Yume right behind him.

"What did you mean 'when the chance comes'?" Yume asked. InuYasha tried to ignore that but he couldn't shake it off. "When we have to send you back to your time, we have to no matter who's there or who's not there, Yume."

"But I don't want to go back!"

InuYasha stopped and Yume bumped into him. "Hey why did you stop?"

"What do you mean you don't want to back?"

"I like it here. I don't have many friends back there. And—well I just like it here."

"As much as I would like you to stay too, you can't. Naraku will kill you eventually."

"Not if you kill him first!" Yume sank to her knees clutching her head, her temples throbbing. "Ow! I remembered."

InuYasha knelt down beside her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I remembered something! Something big! Ow!"

"Yume. Yume!"

Yume continued to be in pain as InuYasha looked on helplessly.

"InuYasha! Help!"

"I-I don't know what to do…"

The pain got to Yume and hit her hard. She started to cry, still in pain. Yume was close to giving up and trying to choke herself so the pain would go away, until she felt someone holding her. The pain slowly relaxed and so did she but the tears kept coming. Yume opened her eyes and looked up. "I-I-InuYasha?"

InuYasha let go, breathing heavily. "You alright now, kid?"

Yume nodded tearfully.

"Good." InuYasha stood up. "'Cause Kagome would kill me if something happened to you."

Yume looked up. Yume thought about saying something, but she was still in too much pain. A white light started toward them. InuYasha ripped out the Tetsusaiga form it's sheath. "Stay behind me Yume."

"Kay." Without hesitation Yume stood behind InuYasha.

"Oh, It's you, Kanna."

Kanna walked slowly up to them but didn't say a word.

Yume recognized her. "It's her."

Kanna stopped and spoke in a cold ghost voice echoing throughout the hall. "Yume, Naraku wants to get rid of you, he's finished with you."

"No! I'm not going anywhere!"

"If you don't he will kill your friends. All of them were unsuccessful."

Yume gasped.

"Maybe so, but Kagome and Kouga will waste your sister, Kanna." InuYasha said confidently.

Kanna smirked. "I'm glad you think that. Her death will go more smoothly."

InuYasha froze. Yume raced up to Kanna and tried to deliver a blow.

"Yume! Get back here!"

Kanna reflected her power and Yume flew backwards and hit the floor. She got right back up. "If you hurt my mommy, I'll kill you!"

"Oh, I won't hurt her, Naraku is already doing that."

Yume tried once more to hit Kanna ut she disappeared. Yume stopped and froze in place. Before she could turn around InuYasha grabbed her and ran off. Yume hung onto his cursed prayer beads. "Now what?"

"I'll tell you what. You're gonna ride on my back 'cause right now, you're choking me!"


	9. I Remembered Something Big!

"Take this Naraku!" Kagome fired a second arrow and blew off most of Naraku's left side.

Miroku jumped out of the way of a root. "Nice work Kagome!"

Kagome wielded another arrow and fired. Kagura used her wind blades to blow it to the side. "Kagome, watch out!"

Kagome fell to the ground as a blade of wind went right passed her. "…. Phew…." _Hurry up InuYasha!_

As if someone had read her thoughts, InuYasha burst through the wall and fired a weak wind scar at Naraku.

"InuYasha!"

Yume jumped off of InuYasha's back. "Mommy!"

"Yume!"

Naraku straightens up. "InuYasha. Good timing."

InuYasha steps up in front of Kagome. "Yeah, I'm gonna waste you now Naraku."

Kouga stands up weakly, his legs are bleeding uncontrollably."

"What's up with you Kouga?"

Kagome stands up. "InuYasha, Naraku has Kouga's jewel shards!"

"Great job, wolf boy!"

Deep within Naraku, two jewel shards gave off a pink glow. "Now, I'll get the rest of the shards from you, Kagome."

Kagome growled at him.

"Try and get past me first, Naraku!"

"I intend to, InuYasha."

Naraku unleashed a poison demon root that headed straight for Kagome. InuYasha chopped it in half but the tip still made contact with Kagome's right shoulder.

"Kagome!!" InuYasha and Kouga yelled angrily.

Sango raised her Hiraikotsu again and threw it at Naraku. "Hiraikotsu!"

Kagura failed to block it on purpose and it hit Naraku with full force cutting off everyone of his roots. Yume rushes to her mother. "Mommy! Are you okay?"

Kagome nods clasping her bloody shoulder, sickened by the sight of her own blood. Yume takes off her waist tie and ties it around Kagome's shoulder where the wound is. "This should protect you. "It's the cloth of the fire rat." She whispers.

Kagome's eyes grow wide and stare at Yume "What cloth?"

"The fire rat." Yume's head throbs again and collapses by Kagome.

"Yume!"

"Ooow!! I remembered something big!"

"Really big." Kagome tries to catch her breath.

Naraku grows furious that he didn't get the shards. "Cursed wretch!" He fires a tip of a root straight for them. Yume stumbles to her feet her head still throbbing, closes her eyes and a small barrier penetrates over her and Kagome. The root hits the barrier and disintegrates.

The others stare in amazement until the barrier subsides.

"She's able to create barriers."

"Duh, we saw dog-boy."

Naraku is even madder. "Cursed fools!!"

Kagome pulls back an arrow wincing as her shoulder throbs. "Naraku, die!"

Kagome let's go and the arrow heads straight for him. As the arrow hit's him, a shriek of pain is heard, but not from Naraku. Kagome looks down, horrified. "Y-Yume!"

"Naraku's poisonous miasma roots!" Miroku says.

One of his roots went through Yume's chest, right below her neck. Yume drops to her knees and falls forward blood spilling over the floor.

InuYasha and Kouga are frozen to the spot. Sango covers her mouth to keep form screaming. It takes a few seconds for Kagome to react.

"Yume!!!!"


	10. Tears of Love and Sorrow

Naraku snickers. Kagura can't believe he did this.

InuYasha looks away sickened.

Kagome drops her bow and runs to Yume and sis her up. Yume's eyes are half closed. She manages to say something weakly. "M-M-Mommy…."

Kagome's face is already tear-stained. "What? What's wrong?"

"Am I gonna die?"

"No! No! I'll save you."

"H-How?"

"I don't know!"

"I know who—my daddy is…you do too right?"

"Um…mm-hmm." The tears spilling down Kagome's cheeks taste salty and unwelcomed.

"Tell him I love him. And mommy?"

"W-W-What?"

"I love you too. I love you a lot."

"I do too. You're my daughter."

"I'm glad you said that. I do too." Yume's eyes closed and her breathing stopped.

"No, wait! Yume!" Kagome hugs Yume and sobs.

Naraku seems very happy with what he's done. He snickers loudly.

InuYasha is suddenly overcome with rage. "Naraku. You are dead."

"No." Kagome utters silently. "He's mine." Kagome gently sets down a now lifeless Yume and picks up an arrow.

Naraku laughs again. "And what do you think you're gonna do?"

"Kill you. Revenge fro Yume."

"Oh? You'll avenge your daughter's death. You better find someone t avenge yours." A sudden root escapes from under Naraku and tries to go through Kagome's shoulder again. The cloth from Yume sent the root back at Naraku.

"Nice try."

Naraku looks shocked. "How did that happen?" This thought distracted Naraku from Kagome running up to him and piercing him with the arrow.

"Kagome! Get back!"

"No InuYasha! I know what I'm doing."

A burst of light came form the arrow blinding both Naraku and Kagome. The burst of energy sent her back flying into InuYasha. InuYasha sat up and helped Kagome to her feet. The light blinded them for a second. When the light subsided, Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna, were gone. Kagome got up and ran over to Yume who was losing a lot of blood. Kagome unwrapped the cloth and put it over Yume's wound. Miroku looked up then sorrowfully looked back down. Kouga sniffed the air.

"Don't bother." InuYasha said quietly enough for Kouga to hear.

Kagome started to cry again. "InuYasha! Miroku…"

Miroku looked up.

"You guys, is she dead?"

The boys didn't say anything.

"By not saying anything will tell me too."

Miroku nods. "Yes Kagome. There's nothing we can do now."

Kagome buries her face in Yume's hair and starts to sob uncontrollably. Sango tries to hold it back but starts crying also. Shippo holds back a few tears but a few come out anyway.

Kouga notices and says quietly to him. "Straighten up Shippo. Men don't cry in situations like this."

Shippo wipes his eyes. "Why not? You're getting teary eyes yourself! And InuYasha's crying!"

InuYasha looks up, indeed crying a little. "I am not!"

"Ah. You are too, dog-boy!"

"Shut up Kouga!"

"Both of you shut up just—!" Kagome yells at them. Sango kneels beside Kagome. "Kagome?"

Kagome lets Sango put her arms around her. Soon both girls are sobbing too much to even talk. InuYasha's so upset the he looks away from the whole thing. Kouga does that too.

Kagome wobbly stands up. "InuYasha?"

InuYasha doesn't have any sign of a tear on him but he looks at the same time very mad and upset about the whole thing. Kagome quickly made her way over to InuYasha and let him hug her sympathetically and holds her while she sobs again.

Sango holds Yume like Kagome was. "I couldn't even imagine losing my own daughter."

Kouga agrees. "Naraku will die. He will not live long. Wait 'till I get a hold of him—"

InuYasha nods agreeing. "He won't get away with this. How dare he put Kagome through this much pain and suffering."

The others grunt in agree. Sango hugs Yume. "I just can imagine—Miroku, you can perform a burial for us right?"

"Consider it done."

The room is filled with Sadness and mourning as Kagome continues to sob uncontrollably. InuYasha hugs her and vows to himself that Naraku will die the next time he sees him.

Far away from the mountains, Naraku, Kagura and Kanna are high above a deserted a village.

Kagura snickers.

"What's so amusing to you, Kagura?"

"Very good Naraku! Now they will hunt us down for sure. If this doesn't make InuYasha mad, nothing will make him want to kill you now."

"And that's amusing to you?"

"Very."


	11. After The Battle

Word got through the whole village and everyone was very quiet about it. There were a few whispers here and there about how a demon managed to bring a girl to the future but the biggest rumor was that the girl was the priestess Kagome's daughter. Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kaede did their best to try and stop the rumors before someone would ask Kagome about the whole thing, and whenever someone asked InuYasha about it he either ignored them or told them to stop talking about it.

It had only been yesterday when in Kagome's thoughts; she had failed to protect her only daughter. Kagome knew about the rumor in the village and avoided everyone. Only a few moments ago some women came up to her and asked her if it was true. Kagome sighed and nodded grimly and left. When word got out that Kagome gladly handed over Yume to save her own life, InuYasha was furious and he and Miroku beat up the guys who started it pretty badly.

Kouga had left that night even though he wanted to stay but Harakkaku and Ginta had no idea where he was. So to sum it up, the past day and a half have been hell for all of them.

♥ ♥ ♥

Miroku came back into the hut. "No sign of Kagome."

Sango petted Kirara who was asleep on her lap. "She probably isn't in the village anymore. No one has been the least supportive except for us and Kaede."

Miroku nodded grimly.

"Did you take care of those villagers?"

"Yep, we made sure they wouldn't start anything like _that _again."

Sango shook her head. "I can't believe how insensitive their being. I mean, I can't even imagine losing even Kohaku like that. I did lose him, but at least I know he's alive. But Kagome—she lost her daughter."

Miroku sat down next to an exhausted Shippo. "Your right."

"Damn it!" InuYasha came in from outside and sat down. "Those villagers started it again."

Miroku looked up. "What did you do?"

"Heh. Don't worry what I did to 'em. They won't try it again, that's for sure."

"Good I would've done the same thing, poor Kagome! No one is even trying to help!" Sango said angrily.

"Where is Kagome?"

Shippo sat up quickly. "WE thought she was with you InuYasha."

InuYasha thought about this and got up to leave again. "I know where she is."

The wind changed rapidly from a small gust to a steady blow. Kagome thought Kagura would show up again but the wind died down as quickly as it picked up. Under a tree, close to the Sacred Tree, was Yume's grave. Next to some very pretty pink and white flowers were the now wilted and almost dead flowers that Yume had given to Kagome a few days ago. She was exhausted. She had stayed up the whole night not making a sound. Kagome wanted to stay awake, just to make sure she hadn't dreamt up yesterday. But hours passed and Yume was still dead. Kagome pushed back a piece of hair that kept blowing into her face. She wasn't sure how long she had been there or if she even moved.

"If only I had been able to protect her. But I didn't. The villagers are right, it's like I handed her over without hesitation."

"You better not be serious."

Kagome turned around. InuYasha stood silently behind her.

"Miroku and I almost killed those guys. Don't tell me we did it for nothing."

Kagome turned back around. "No—thank you for that."

InuYasha thought about turning back around but Kagome said something that made him stop. "Yume said—to tell you—well everyone—that—" Kagome couldn't find the words to say it. She sighed. "Yume said to tell you good-bye. And thank you."

InuYasha crossed his arms. "I couldn't let anything happen to her. If I had let Kanna kill her, you would've killed me."

Kagome nodded. "Right."

There was a long silence before anyone said something.

"Sango is pretty worried about you. So is Miroku and Shippo and me."

Kagome nodded again. I just want to stay here. Sorry I'm worrying all of you."

InuYasha shrugged. "Want me to leave?"

Kagome shook her head quickly. "It's been a while—like since morning—that anyone has tried to talk to me. So…you can stay here if you want."

InuYasha was surprised. He thought for sure that Kagome wanted to be alone. He stepped up next to her and stood there quietly. Kagome wanted to stand up. All she really wanted to do was to change out of those dumb priestess clothes she had been wearing for about five days now. She knew that Yume was gone, and even though she only knew her for so long, she really did love her. Her heart felt empty and she guessed that was the reason she couldn't stand up or go anywhere. The emptiness made her want to cry and she would've but didn't want to in front of InuYasha. She felt he didn't need to see her cry again. She sniffed back a few tears and continued to sit there quietly.

What seemed like hours were only minutes, Kagome took a deep breath and broke the silence. "It was all a trap and I fell for it. He lured us into the castle and got rid of Yume. Right after he got what he wanted. He has Kouga's jewel shards—"

"Nope."

"No?"

"Right. After you hit Naraku with that arrow, the jewel shards came out. You would've killed him if Kagura hadn't stepped in and helped."

Kagome nodded. Out of sorrow for all that had happened and the bad memory of yesterday, she couldn't help but make a small whimpering sound to keep herself form crying. She tried to hold even that back but it had escaped her. She covered her mouth and tried to stop the tears. Not only was she upset now; she was embarrassed. _Don't cry. Don't cry._

Kagome gasped unexpectedly and looked up. InuYasha was staring straight down at the grave though his hand was on her shoulder. Kagome's eyes welled up with tears and shook her head quickly to make them go away.

"InuYasha, I want to go home. –But I want to stay here too more than anything."

InuYasha didn't answer.

"InuYasha?"

Finally after a long time, InuYasha pushed his hair away from his eyes, only to fall right back where they were, and helped Kagome up. "C'mon. I'll take you home."

Kagome was very surprised. _InuYasha is being really nice about that happened. He doesn't even care that I want to go home. Usually he'd get all mad._

"InuYasha, you don't have to do this just because you feel sorry for me."

InuYasha stopped.

Kagome sighed. "Thought so. My feelings don't have to be spared just because of—" Kagome said out loud but couldn't finish her sentence. "Forget it." With her head down, Kagome passed InuYasha to go to the well.

"Wait. Kagome—"

"I'm fine!" Kagome broke into a run and left out of sight.


	12. I Do Care

"Have you seen Kagome, Mom?"

"She's still in the feudal era isn't she, Souta?"

"Grampa said she came back a while ago but she hasn't said a word."

"Maybe she's in her room."

Kagome buried her head in Buyo's soft fur trying to block out all of the voices invading her thoughts. Now Souta would come up and bother her, distracting her more. Sure enough moments later Souta knocked on her door.

"Sis?"

Kagome ignored him and wished he would go away.

"Sis? Neechan? Are you in there?" Souta opened the door and went in. Kagome was sprawled out on her bed, her face blocked out by their cat. "Sis, are you okay?"

Kagome looked up.

"Sis, have you been crying? Hey, where's InuYasha?"

Kagome sat up. "I can come home without him." Kagome said in an angry tone.

"Hey just askin'. Why are you back already?"

"Gee, thanks Souta. I can come back anytime I want to, okay?"

"Yeah, but you came back here and left only five days ago."

Kagome put her face back down. Buyo meowed at her. "Just go." Kagome said in a muffled voice.

Souta sighed. "Alright. And Kagome?"

"Now what?"

"Your school clothes are ready. I'd change into them if I were you. Those clothes are just weird."

Kagome threw a pillow at Souta but he closed the door too fast.

"Geeze. Is everyone against me today!" Kagome yelled to herself.

Buyo scratched and yawned, "Mow"

"Thanks Buyo…I think."

♥ ♥ ♥

"InuYasha, did Kagome go back already?"

InuYasha sat down and folded his arms. "Yea she left." He answered quietly.

Miroku rubbed his forehead. "What happened?"

"I think it all just got her. Then she snapped." InuYasha seemed upset about answering.

Sango sighed. "Are you going to go get her?"

InuYasha looks away. "No. She'll come back when she's ready."

Everyone seemed surprise at this. Shippo jumped across Miroku and onto InuYasha. "Are you sick? Usually, you're so frustrated when Kagome leaves." InuYasha knocked Shippo over.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"For being a pest now shut it!"

"I for one don't blame Kagome for wanting to go back to her time. I believe that it got to her; all the villagers came up to her at least twice. That's just too much attention." Sango stated.

Miroku and InuYasha nodded in agreement. Shippo looked up in confusion.

InuYasha continued to be deep in thought. _Kagome got so mad at me earlier. I only wanted to help. Feh, Why am I beating myself up about this? _

"Kagome just needs some time to get away from all this." Miroku said.

Shippo sighed. "Maybe. But Kagome also needs to be around friends so we can help her."

Everyone looked up at InuYasha, even Kirara.

"What's everyone looking at me for? I didn't do anything."

Miroku laughs nervously. "Calm down. We think that you should probably go and get her."

InuYasha thinks about this. _I can use that as an excuse if she gets mad at me. But then she'd be mad at everyone."_

InuYasha bent his head down and flopped it back and hit it on the wall. _This is way too complicated._

Shippo tilts his head to the side. "Something wrong InuYasha?"

Sango looks thoughtful. "If we wait for her to come back, it could take a while."

InuYasha growls and stands up. "Fine. I'm going." InuYasha walks out of the hut and to the well. It's dark and he can hardly see. On the way he passes Yume's grave. It sickens him to know that Naraku killed her. "I'm letting this bother me too much It shouldn't. But—it does." The wind rolled over a wilted flower and ruffled the petals of the others. InuYasha continued to make his way to the well. He stepped on something that made him jump. A dark lumpy yellow circle was prodded against the well. "Heh. Stupid girl. She forgot her bag." InuYasha lifted the backpack into the well and let is drop and followed after it.

Souta knocked on the door again for the fifth time that night. "Kagome?"

"Souta. Maybe this is too hard for you." Kagome said in a sweet voice. The tone quickly changed. "But will you stop buggin' me!"

"Sorry. But someone's here to see you."

Kagome buried her face into the pillow and let out an exhausted sigh. "Fine." Just then she realized it could be one of her friends form school. And she was still in that miko outfit. "Wait, Souta!"

Before she could stop him, the door opened. Kagome crouched down behind a pillow. Buyo lifted up his head in surprise then fell back asleep. Kagome closed her eyes hoping her friends wouldn't say anything. The lower part of the bed sank down and Souta was sitting there. "Um, Kagome, did something happen in the feudal era to you? Like, demon poisoning?"

Kagome slapped him upside the back of the head.

"And I thought I treated my brother bad."

Kagome dropped the pillow. InuYasha sat there in front of the doorway with his arms crossed, holding up the Tetsusaiga.

"InuYasha? What're you doing here?" Souta started for the door. "Luckily, I have many excuses for this." InuYasha said quietly enough for only Souta could here.

Kagome sighed and rested her chin in her right hand. "So what's one of them?"

InuYasha's ears perked up. Souta sighed. "Apparently, that wasn't quiet enough."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the ceiling.

InuYasha stood up and kicked the bag closer to the bed. "You left your bag by the well."

"And what were you doing at the well?"

InuYasha made a silent growling sound. "Um…I had to pass there to get to Yume's grave."

Kagome's eyes widened. Souta looked a bit confused. InuYasha stopped talking.

Kagome sat up quickly. "Um Souta, maybe you should leave." InuYasha stepped out of the way and Souta left. InuYasha jumped when the door closed behind him. He turned to look back at Kagome. She was tugging at the frill around her pillow. "Why were you at Yume's grave?" she asked in a small quiet voice.

"I wasn't actually there. I had to pass the _grave _to get to the _well_."

Kagome didn't seem too happy about this. "I see. And here I thought that someone actually cared."

InuYasha's ears drooped. Kagome looked away and sighed. InuYasha looked up quickly. "I-I do care Kagome. Why do you think I was there with you earlier? Because I felt sorry for you?"

Kagome nodded.

InuYasha sighed and sat down on the end of the bed. "Yeah, I did." He said quickly.

"Jerk." Kagome threw the pillow at him. InuYasha ducked and the pillow landed on the floor. Kagome hugged her knees close to her chest and glared at InuYasha. "Humph"

"Alright, fine. So why do you think I'm here now?" InuYasha crossed his arms.

Kagome lifted her head up. "Everyone wants me back, don't they?"

InuYasha made a face. "How do you know all of this?"

Kagome looked down. "I know all of these situations. I don't need people feeling sorry for me just because of—" Kagome took a deep breath. "—Just because my little girl died." Kagome broke into a few tears.

InuYasha growled at himself and hit himself on the head.

"InuYasha?" Kagome sobbed.

InuYasha looked up. "Now what?"

Kagome wrapped her arms around his right arm and sobbed into his shoulder. InuYasha sighed. "Kagome, I do care." InuYasha wrapped his other arm around her and hugged her. Kagome tired to stop the flow of tears and pull away but the tears kept coming and InuYasha hugged her tighter. Kagome buried her face into his kimono top and sobbed. "Naraku is gonna pay for this. Before he left, Kouga and I promised that we would kill him. Next time we see him. Even though I'm not looking forward to working with Kouga." Kagome nodded and took his word on this.

The next day, the two jumped out of the well. "You comin' back to the village?"

Kagome shook her head. "I have a promise to make to someone." And with that, Kagome took off running towards the Sacred Tree leaving InuYasha confused.

Kagome reached her daughters grave quicker than she thought and plopped down beside it. "Yume I have a promise to make to you. I'm not sure when, but soon, I will personally avenge your death. You're going to get your revenge and so am I. And in the future, I won't let this happen to you."

♥ ♥ ♥

Well that's it. I really hope you liked this story. Send me reviews tell em what you liked or disliked about it. I'll be working on more soon but sometimes it takes a while 'cause I have school and stuff. Be writing more soon! ♥

YamiKagome/Shel


End file.
